


Prologue (If GTA V Was A Musical)

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bank Robbery, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Fake Character Death, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Gen, Guns, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Law Enforcement, Michael-centric, Musical References, Musicals, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Police, Prologue, Screenplay/Script Format, Shooting Guns, Snipers, Trevor Philips Being an Asshole, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: The prologue to GTA V written as a musical song.
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Prologue (If GTA V Was A Musical)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know the answer to the what, how and why so please, enjoy.  
> I wrote this song by myself and took a bit of inspiration from my favorite musicals.

**_Prologue_ **

[COMPANY]

Twenty, twenty, twenty four.

Lundendorff, North Yankton.

[MICHAEL]

This was the plan, it was simple

We go in, grab the money, get out, no casualties

Our rifles were our only necessities

But shit hit the fan, and it crumpled

A guard had the nerve to step up and hold me with a gun to my head

But my buddy

[TREVOR]

Trevor Philips!

[MICHAEL]

Put a bullet in him first now he's dead

You didn't have to do that!

[TREVOR]

We can mourn later. Let's get going.

[MICHAEL]

We blew the door open

Oh yeah, I almost forgot

We had another accomplice

[BRAD]

That's me! Brad!

[MICHAEL]

He blew the door open with a timed bomb

[BRAD]

Trevor!

[TREVOR]

Yeah, B?

[BRAD]

Hurry up and take cover!

[MICHAEL]

It's snowing hard

But there was still heat

You guessed it!

[ALL THREE & COMPANY]

Police!

[TREVOR]

The bastards…

[MICHAEL]

We fight through the guys

Poor them, just pistol armed

[TREVOR]

Everyone dies

Our money unharmed

[MICHAEL]

We had our getaway prepared beforehand

We get in

[BRAD]

You seen how I put that bitch against the glass?

[MICHAEL]

Yeah, you're real charming

[TREVOR]

Stop fucking talking, show's ain't passed

[MICHAEL]

Suddenly, a police car showed up

[BRAD]

The fuck?

[MICHAEL]

Our driver was killed, I take the wheel

I ram them into a tree

Phew, we almost ran out of luck

[TREVOR]

Now it's getting to the chopper

Beat the train in the nick of time

[BRAD]

Avoid the coppers

And the roadblock, get to the other side

[MICHAEL]

Our car is wrecked, thanks to the train

But we gotta move, the plan we have to maintain

As we're looking for the chop-chop

Out of the blue, Brad got shot

[TREVOR]

It's the feds! Who snitched?

[MICHAEL]

Brad'll need meds and maybe a stitch

I got shot as well

Dammit

I'm hit!

T looks distraught

I yell to him

You gotta go

[TREVOR]

No way I'm leaving you behind

You're my best friend

I ain't leaving your side

[MICHAEL]

That's the last thing I heard

Then I bled out

Trevor became swarmed, he fled out of sight

And just like that, it was over

I was gone

Or….so everyone thought...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I don't know how good that would be, I just wrote what I had in mind. But I hope you liked it.  
> Before you ask, I don't know if I'm ever gonna do the other missions, maybe some if inspiration hits me again (I don't think I'll do them all either).  
> I kinda wanna see what people could do with this idea.....  
> Anyways, bye!


End file.
